


The American Dream

by mercuryfreddiegirl97



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryfreddiegirl97/pseuds/mercuryfreddiegirl97
Summary: Ian loves Mickey but he's not not sure if Mickey loves him.Will Ian and Mickey have their happy ending?
Relationships: Fiona Gallagher & Ian Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The American Dream

When I was little i always imagined myself with a family of my own. 'THE AMERICAN DREAM'. A husband, two kids and the white picket fence. 

Not now. Now i don't think i can see anything in my future. Everyday for two months all I have pictured is Mickey Milkovich in my future and as of 30 minutes ago that future burnt to ash and now I'm not sure if I can ever be happy again. 

I realise that I'm being over dramatic and overthinking way too much but somehow I can't manage to find the light at the end of the tunnel. 

As I turn onto my street I feel numb. Walking up to my house I can tell everyone is home. Oh great! Just what I need. I decide that I can sneak my way in from the back of the house and go straight up to my room, if only just to sleep the world away. As I open the back door I know I've made a mistake. 

"IAN! You're back" Fi says extremely chirpy. 

"Hey Fi" I mumble looking down at the floor, silently praying to whoever is in the clouds that she doesn't notice the sadness in my voice. 

"You're back early. Where's Mickey?"

"Um, listen Fi I don't really want to talk about it. I'm just gonna go to bed" 

As I turn to head upstairs, Fi pulls me by my arm over to the dining table. 

"What happened to your face?" Fi questions as she's trying to make me look at her. 

"Don't worry about it, it was a misunderstanding" I try to shrug Fiona off but it doesn't seem to do much. 

"Did Mickey do this to you? I knew he was no good."

"Fiona just stop! You don't know Mickey like I do. He's completely different when he's with me compared to when he's on the street."

"Ian! Are you even listening to yourself?! He hurt you!"

How dare Fiona judge Mickey. She's not a patron saint either. 

"NO HE DIDN'T" I yell pushing Fiona away from me. "I pushed him, I tried to make him be someone that he isn't and he protected himself. We of all people should know what that's like. Do you think it's easy for any of us to live in this fucking house?". My bottom lip starts to tremble. Instinctively I bit it. I can't let Fiona see me like this. Broken and fragile. 

"Ian, I've been raising you since I was 6. I know what it's like".

"Then stop judging Mickey. He's the only one who understands me and now I've fucked up and he doesn't want anything to do with me"

I back away from Fiona and bolt up the stairs. Walking to my room, I feel like breaking down. I take off my clothes and get under the covers of my bed and silently cry myself to sleep. 

**

*Ding Ding* 

The sound of my phone wakes me up from my dreamless sleep. When i look at the screen, it's 2pm and I have 4 unread messages from the one and only Mickey Milkovich. 

Text 1: Ian, I need you. I want to explain some things to you. Can we meet?

Text 2: Slim, stop ignoring my messages. I'm not going to text you again. 

Text 3: Okay I get. You don't want anything to do with me. I'm done texting you. 

Text 4: I'm so sorry Ian. I can't get you out of my head. I went to your house and your sister wouldn't let me in. If you want to talk to me, meet me in our spot at the dugout. I'll be there all afternoon and all night for you. M x 

"FIONA!" I scream as i trip over my sheets and throw on my shirt.

Fiona appears at the door with her eyes looking everywhere but me. 

"What the actual fuck in your problem" I question as i pull my pants on. 

"Mickey came here wanting to see you and I stopped him because I didn't want him hurting you again."

"Fiona I get that you care about me and that you're sister and you're batshit crazy but you need to leave me and Mickey alone".

"Ian, why do you care about him so much?"

I stop tying my shoes and take a deep breath before pulling Fiona into a hug. It's now or never. 

"Fiona, I'm gay. I'm gay and I'm in love with Mickey."

Fiona pulls away from me and wipes a tear from her cheek before ruffling my hair. 

"I support you and the rest of the family will too. If Mickey feels the same about you, then you deserve to be happy with him".

I can't help but let tears fall from my face. All this time I was scared that my family would disown me but instead they support me. 

"I love you Fi."

Fiona dries her eyes and smiles as I leave my room. I race down the stairs and out the front door. I start running down the street and my heart beats faster. 

I'm coming Mickey.  
I need you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please let me know if you would like more from this story x 
> 
> Love and hope xo
> 
> Mercuryfreddiegirl97!


End file.
